


Ichor

by ABirdWithoutFeathers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamXD - Freeform, DreamXD is a god, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worship, its just a dreamXD x gnf crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABirdWithoutFeathers/pseuds/ABirdWithoutFeathers
Summary: Gods do not have desires.DreamXD does not care for mortals.But humans are funny in that way, somehow weaving passion and love into the hearts of the heartless.And he was lonely.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 202





	Ichor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alltimecharlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimecharlo/gifts).



> Every single time I wrote 'DreamXD' I felt like a shitty Wattpad writer. God help me. 
> 
> This work is a gift to alltimecharlo for their AMAZING DNF fics which you should totally read.

It was hard being forgotten. 

It would make a mortal man question his own existence, but a god could _feel_ life, the pulse of the earth pounding with the rush of river and wind. A god felt his own pulse too, their raw power flowed like golden ichor or silvery tears. 

DreamXD knew he was real, but he was so very lonely. 

He was far from alone, the air surrounded him always, beating like an undying heart against his divine form, the ocean's waves beating relentlessly against the ground, the light that shone from the sky that dripped down onto him like rich blood. 

But he was lonely. 

And forgotten. 

The sun did not shine for him anymore, the waves came and went at their own will, the winds never flowing to make him feel joy. 

Even mortal men forgot him, merely a story, a deity that never existed and never cared. 

They were right, he did not care for the simple, fleeting desires of mortal men. 

Gods do not have desires. 

DreamXD does not care for mortals. 

But humans are funny in that way, somehow weaving passion and love into the hearts of the heartless. 

And he _was_ lonely.

* * *

The first this century he’d heard his name was by a simple man called Cornelius. A demigod, he’d discovered soon enough. He’d offered a sacrifice of blood, and while that was usually his brother’s domain, he’d accepted the offering. He gave the man immortality for his sacrifice but warned him about the dangers of unending life. Cornelius did not care. 

The demigod took DreamXD’s own name and carved out a kingdom for himself. The god stopped following the story soon after, growing bored of the flat circle that was time. 

The second time he’d heard his name was from Cornelius (now dubbed Dream) yet again, this time from the depths of obsidian and pain. He’d asked for a way out, offering anything. 

_Your life perhaps?_

But that was too steep a price, so he left, neither of them getting what they wanted. 

The third time he’d heard his name, beckoning, words blossoming from pink, mortal lips was from the heart of Dream’s kingdom. 

It was just a jest, a jape, nothing more than a seemingly faulty attempt at a blessing from the gods. 

But when he was called, DreamXD listened. 

_Who calls for me?_ He boomed, a divine voice carrying across the land. He floated down onto the earth, in a form mild enough for mortals to grace their eyes upon without bursting into flame. 

The first thing that occurred was a scream, high and genuine. The voice’s owner scrambled away within seconds. 

The second was DreamXD’s eyes gazing across the mortal plane he had descended on. Then his eyes met the mortal’s, the one who had called him. 

An ethereal beauty, face white and pale, only matched by the bright burning of the inner sun. His mouth pink and soft, reminding him of the newest clouds and the earliest ones. 

The caller’s blood must have been pure light, liquid gold, he must have silver tears and feel emotions that were so far out of reach for any god or man. 

DreamXD felt his pulse of the earth, ichor that danced around under skin that shone like moonlight. All of the waves that thundered against the earth, all of the flows of every river, every hurricane, and windstorm, the whole fury and beauty of the world, nothing could compare to the beating heart of his caller. 

The god wanted to reach out and touch him, make sure he was real, not some fantasy he’d created in his desolation. But even a god could not conjure up such a divine sight. 

“What being has called me? What holy creature, what blessing has summoned me down onto the mortal plane?” He let his voice become human, less ethereal, more humbled. 

“I’m George,” The miracle spoke, earthly eyes wide. “I wanted help with my restaurant, I honestly wasn’t expecting you to actually show up,” DreamXD had to give a mortal laugh. 

“I would have traveled a thousand years to have the privilege of seeing you,” Oh goodness, he should not have laughed. What if the caller thought he was laughing _at_ him? That would not do. 

“Oh, that's… very kind of you?” George, it felt like a sin to call such an ethereal being such a simple name. It was humble, and that was beyond beauty. “Well, I could really use some materials-” With not so much as a wave of his hand, he filled chests with concrete, bricks, dye, anything that George might need. “Oh, wow okay. That’s pretty pog,”

“My deepest apologies caller, but I do not know the meaning of the word ‘pog’,” Goodness, what would George think of him? He was such a fool, it was such a short and simple word. He could not be seen as simple to the miracle. 

“It’s like, ‘cool’, or ‘hype’, it’s pretty new of a word,” DreamXD clung onto every word grasping and grabbing for the song that bled from the pink lips. “Can you, stop levitating? It’s kind of tripping me out, I don’t know if you can even do that, but… yeah,”

“Which form would you like me to take?” DreamXD floated gracefully but not slowly to the ground, hastily trying to obey his caller’s wish. 

“I dunno, I don’t really care. Just, whatever you want I suppose,” DreamXD would have smiled if his face wasn’t already an open grin. 

“Gods do not have desires, but in this moment I want nothing more than to please you,” The caller seemed taken aback, his sacred mouth opening in surprise. “If it pleases you, I could turn into the form you most wish to see. I can reach into your mind and draw out the image you want me to be in,” George blinked, seemingly in thought but all DreamXD could see were his lashes, tickling his cheeks with feathery black grace. 

“Sure?” His mind reeled, trying to comply as fast as possible. He reached out a gentle hand that seeped into the caller’s deepest desires and wants, coaxing out the rawest and true image of himself that the caller might have conjured. 

DreamXD looked down at his mortal body, a pine cape that met at his collar with a petrified ender eye. A forest green tunic and gloved white hands that exposed only his fingers. A white mask covered his face, and X vertically covering where his eyes should be, and a permanent open smile under it. _I look like Cornelius._

“Is this what you desire?” DreamXD dared ask, meeting George’s eyes with the rawest and holiest power that any god could have felt. 

“Yes, you look… you look like…” George did not say anymore, the last words escaping him breathlessly, divine eyes dancing across the new body hungrily. 

“A blessing to this world such as yourself deserves everything. Ask anything and I swear, it is yours,” The caller looked upon him, his eyes so deep and black they could only be compared to the empty void of time. He said nothing, but stepped towards DreamXD with slender legs, reaching up to his mask with shaky hands and pale fingers. George looked at him for something, assurance? Permission? _What might he need permission for? The world is his_. 

With graceful fingers, the caller reached behind DreamXD’s mortal head and untied the mask against his face. The porcelain dropped to the grass. 

George gasped, so quiet and fragile it made DreamXD melt. _I have a mortal face_ , he realized. It must have been something truly beautiful to make his caller feel such emotion. George’s eyes filled to their edges with the greatest gift that had been granted by a god. DreamXD could not name the emotion, such a human thing that should be beyond his eternal scope. 

“Can I…?” the caller could not, or _would_ not finish the sentence, looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

“You can do anything you’d like, the world is yours I swear it,” That was all George needed, standing on his toes and pushing forward, embracing his new mortal lips with goldy ones. 

His lips were tender sunsets, gentle, but burning and bright. He tasted like passion, like gold, like divinity in its purest form. Unfiltered emotions melted into touches, skin on skin, grasping, reaching, and grabbing for contact and connection. George leaned forward ardently, pushing their bodies together. 

How could this be possible? How had the world’s greatest creation and blessing thought him _worthy_ of this kiss, this raw power that was beyond even gods?

George was a flaming desire, pushing hard against his mortal lips. For him, burning in a way the sun and the crashing waves could never have dreamed of. 

* * *

Gods did not have desires. 

DreamXD did not care for mortals. 

But humans are funny in that way, somehow weaving passion and love into the hearts of the heartless.

And no one was more human than George. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am NEVER going on Twitter again it gives me too much brain rot I have like four WIPS why do I write other things??????  
> ANYWAY, this was super fun to write. I just really liked the idea of DreamXD being a god and him seeing 5'7 GNF and losing his shit and simping lmao.  
> Also, the guy who screamed and ran away at the beginning was Quackity LMAO
> 
> This part is me gushing over alltimecharlo:
> 
> I seriously cannot believe I got to read their fics for free and I can't do fanart so instead, I offer shitty DNF as a tribute. I was looking at their profile and saw no gifts and I was super confused cause ????? they literally write the fluffiest shit ever and it makes my heart ache. Amazing work fr.


End file.
